


Could You Do This?

by sudipal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudipal/pseuds/sudipal
Summary: “Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved, which day would you choose…?” Kazran Sardick to the Eleventh Doctor in "A Christmas Carol" (2010 Xmas Special)





	Could You Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor any of its characters.

The heart is a muscle that pumps blood throughout an entire body. It is a vital organ.

 

The heart is also the symbol of love.

 

One can have a change of heart.

One can know something by heart.

One can wear his heart on his sleeve.

One can have his heart in the right place.

One can have his heart set on something.

One can cry his heart out.

One can have his heart broken.

 

The Doctor has two hearts. He has experienced double the love, double the pain, double the joy, double the sorrow. But he keeps all of these feelings close to his heart.

 

“ _Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved, which day would you choose…?”_

 

There was a day so very, very long ago. It was _The First Day_. The first day he ever saw her. He was still a young boy playing in the red fields of Gallifrey with the other children. He was running, of course he was running. And she caught him, forced him to stop. She reached out and held his hand and smiled at him- the most beautiful smile he had ever seen- and they ran off together.

 

Another day, he stole a kiss from her behind the ancient tree in the far off corner of his family’s estate. From then on, she gave quite willingly to him.

 

He was too busy thinking of her to concentrate on his exams. Because of this, he had to repeat his final year. This also meant he had to wait another year before they got married.

 

It didn’t matter, though; that day was perfect. Their knuckles brushed against each other as they wound the ceremonial cloth around each of their hands, causing them both to blush with excitement at an implication for what would be their future together.

 

They fought for change. They fought to aid the helpless. They fought against the Time Lords.

 

He took the Hand of Omega. But it was too late. So he took an old and abandoned TARDIS as well.

 

His granddaughter didn’t understand. She was too young. It was now his duty to protect her, the way he didn’t protect the others.

 

Together, they ran and they hid. Stranded without a home, they made the TARDIS one. They remained a family until the day he realized his granddaughter needed a better one than himself. So he said goodbye once again to the only family he had, this time continuing in his mission to fight for change, to aid the helpless, and to stand up against the tyranny of the Time Lords.

 

Though she was now long gone, asleep in his mind after centuries of separation, if he could have one last day with her, the woman he first loved, he would choose that initial day long ago in the red fields of Gallifrey. He would grab on to her hand, and they would never stop running.

 

 

 


End file.
